A Budding Romance
by TVaddiction
Summary: Callie is still figuring out her feelings for Brandon, and the same thing goes for Brandon about Callie. Will there be 'A Budding Romance? Or will everything begin to fall apart when Callie's mistakes begin to haunt her? Includes Wyatt and Liam. Ch.6 continues off of Calllie and Wyatts road trip to Indiana in the season finale.
1. The start of something new?

**A/N: So this is my first story... and it kinda sucks but i just wanted to test this out. And don't worry! New chapters will be coming and they will include a lot more romance. Since this is my first story, I would appreciate reviews. Good or bad. xoxo stay tuned;) **

* * *

**The Fosters**

Callie's point of view

All these feelings were kept bottled up inside of me. There was no way I could tell anyone. Do you know what they would do to me? I was finally feeling a sense of worth in me, and now I would have to throw it all away because of my stupid feelings. I can't. I won't. I went to Juvie for god sake! I was supposed to be fearless. Unbreakable. Stronger than I've ever been. How am I supposed to be all these things if deep inside of me, I was really broken. I was torn, and I still am getting ripped up because of this choice.

* * *

General point of view

Callie closed her journal and got up from her bed. She decided to ask the person she trusts the most in this house. Well, besides her brother Jude.

She stood by his door for a while, still debating whether she was making the right choice. After a few seconds, her hand lightly knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately, which made Callie jump a little.

"Hey." Brandon Foster greeted her.

"Umm… hey." Callie replied, noticing his leather seat slightly dented with a butt mark next to his turned on keyboard. He must be writing new songs. "Oh. Look I—Uh… this is probably a bad time. You probably don't have any time right now. I'll just—"

"No, no." Brandon interrupted. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I mean, I'm not busy I'm just working on some stuff, but that could wait." He said breaking the silence. "So what's up?"

"Well… I—I met this person at school and she's kind of… I don't know how to say this… in trouble." She told him.

"Uh oh, this doesn't have to do anything with drugs right?" he joked.

"No, no. It's more like… dating trouble." She slowly responded.

"Oh ok. Sure, what do you got?"

"Well, she has a crush on this boy… but it's kind of more complicated than that."

"Ok I'm with you so far" he smiled.

"Well you see, if she dates this boy… she could get in trouble. And I mean BIG trouble. You see if she confesses her feelings to him, her life would change completely… it would almost be like dating her own brother." She paused, realizing how far she went.

"Callie—" Brandon began to reach for her hand.

"Hey Brandon do you have a…" Jesus budded in, unaware Brandon and Callie were having an intimate conversation. They both looked at him with matching surprised and confused expressions.

"Oh my bad I was just—"

"No, no! Umm… I mean I was just leaving so…" Callie cut Jesus off, power walking out of Brandon's room and back to her room (also Mariana's room). Luckily, Mariana was out with her best friend Lexi, shopping for a dress for her birthday party coming up in one week.

Once Callie got in her room she shut the door, sat on her bed, and wondered. What if she never came to this house. What if she never met with the Foster family? Wouldn't everything just be easier?

* * *

**Thanks again for reading :) I hope you liked it. Oh, and I know this chapter wasn't a very good chapter, but I wasnt sure how to start a story off... It was mainly to show the budding romance between Callie and Brandon. xoxo 3**


	2. The New Boy

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It gave me a lot of confidence and even more of a reason to continue this series. I'm actually not quite sure where this story is headed... I guess I'll just take it wherever the wind blows it;) anyways... I thought you should know I based this story off of the promo's and sneak peaks of episode 5. If you don't understand some of the scenes, you could search "The Fosters 1x05 sneak peeks" on youtube and it might make a little more sense. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**The Fosters**

The New Boy

* * *

"You know, if it's ok I think I'm just going to pass." Callie told Lena. Lena nodded in approval. Callie glanced at Wyatt, her friend/boyfriend from school, with a look that told him she wanted to leave now.

"Okay. Manual labor is done. I gotta get home. Thank you guys for a fun night." Wyatt told Stef and Lena as he shook their hands.

"It was very nice to meet you Wyatt." Stef smiled.

"Pleasure." Wyatt stated back.

"Yeah. It was mice to meet you Wyatt." Jude jumped out of his seat to shake Wyatt's hand.

"Yeah you too big guy." Wyatt smiled at Callie's little brother. Callie smiled at Wyatt. She loved the fact that Wyatt was so good to Jude. Not only did it make Callie happy, but it made Jude know he has another friend to talk to, besides Callie.

Just as Callie and Wyatt were about to walk out the door, she glanced at Brandon for a split second. Was that depression she saw? Or was that something else? Was that… No. It can't be. Brandon Foster was jealous. Callie smiled a little feeling a little flushed.

"Oh… are you blushing at me?" Wyatt joked, bringing Callie back to reality. She looked up at Wyatt embarrassed a bit, realizing she was blushing about both Wyatt and Brandon.

"What? No…" Callie declined.

"Okay, okay. Well, since you _love_ me so much… how about we go somewhere. You know while your family is at that poetry thing." Wyatt asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Callie asked giggling a little.

"Are you giggling? Is Callie actually giggling? Is that possible? Oh no! The world must be ending!" Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Shut up Wyatt!" Callie laughed and punched him playfully. "Now, you didn't answer my question. Are you asking me out on a date?" Callie asked him, smiling the whole time.

Wyatt looked down at the ground, both nervous and embarrassed. They stood in silence for a few moments until Callie realized Wyatt might have never done this before.

"Look, I'm sorry you don't have to—" Callie was interrupted by soft lips touching hers.

She stood there in shock, her eyes wide open, realizing Wyatt was actually kissing her! After a few moments, Wyatt noticed Callie wasn't kissing back. He began to pull away until he felt Callie's kiss kick in. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to his chest. Callie rested her hands on Wyatt's strong biceps, grabbing them tighter every time she felt Wyatt's kiss. After a while, both of them pulled back smiling.

Wyatt stared into Callie's deep hazel eyes, wanting more, but remembering her family was expecting her back in the house.

"Yes." Wyatt said.

"Yes what?" Callie asked, still smiling from their passionate kiss they just shared.

"Yes I am asking you out on a date." Wyatt grinned, feeling confident.

"Well then in that case, it is a yes from me too. I'd be happy to go on a date with you." Callie exclaimed. They stood there for a moment, grazing into each other's eyes, before they started kissing again.

Callie pulled back after a minute.

"I have to get back inside." She said, mesmerized by his smooth glossy lips.

"Ok." Wyatt smiled, letting Callie go from his grip. He kissed her deeply one last time before he walked to his car.

"Bye Callie." Wyatt said, blowing a kiss to Callie, joking.

"Goodnight Wyatt." Callie said pretending to capture his blown kiss, putting it into her pocket. They both laughed and Callie watched Wyatt drive off.

She made her way back to the house, smiling the whole walk back. Wyatt was the one guy who made her feel special. He was that one person who actually understood where she was coming from. She felt a connection with him from the very start. Callie reached for the doorknob when she reached her house, but someone turned the knob before her and stepped outside. She tried to make out their face, but she was having trouble because the porch light was in her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" they asked. She recognized his voice from the very first word of the sentence. Callie re-positioned herself so she could see his face.

"Who are you to be asking that, Brandon? Were you spying on me?" Callie asked him in an angry tone.

"Look Callie, I don't think you should be hanging around Wyatt." Brandon said.

"Why? Because he looks shady? Because he doesn't dress the right way?" Callie asked getting furious.

"No, Callie I—" Brandon began, before getting cut off.

"Because his family doesn't have a lot of money? Because he doesn't have a cop, or a vice principle as parents?"

"No! No, Callie listen…"

"No you listen Brandon! You don't know the first thing about Wyatt, and you don't know the first thing about me so don't go and yell at me about who I should hang out with!" Callie exclaimed.

"You know what Callie you're right. Okay, I don't know the first thing about you," Brandon began, taking a step closer. "but as I said before, I already know everything I need to know about you. Okay, and I only say I don't want you near him because I don't want you dating him."

Brandon tipped her chin up lightly with his finger, forcing her to look up at him.

"I don't want you dating _anyone_." Brandon declared, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

"Brandon stop." Callie pulled away, but Brandon wouldn't take it. He leaned back in kissing her deeper, but Callie pushed him away.

"Brandon, please!" Callie pleaded.

"Callie I think I'm in love with you!" Brandon confessed.

"Brandon!" Callie hushed him. "Even having this conversation could get me and Jude kicked out of the house!"

He gazed deeply into her eyes, trying hard to control himself from not kissing her. After a few seconds, Brandon couldn't control himself. He leaned in closer and closer until Callie pulled away and started walking closer to the door.

"You know what fine! Fine Callie, you could walk away from this—us, or whatever this is… But don't forget about what we have." Callie paused. _What did they have?_ "Because what we have, can _never_ be forgotten."

Callie stood there with her hand on the doorknob, her back still facing Brandon.

_Don't turn around Callie. Don't turn around. You have willpower. Don't. Turn. Around._

Callie opened the door and rushed inside. She heard Brandon faintly calling her name as she entered the house, but she couldn't turn around. Tears were beginning to sprout from her eyes, and soft whimpers were slowly coming out of her mouth. She made her way through the house, thinking of all of the things that went down tonight.

"Callie?"

_Damn._

Callie quickly turned her head, noticing Stef sitting down on the sofa in the room next to the stairs.

"…Oh, hey." Callie replied.

"Hey why were you outside for so long?" Stef asked.

"Umm… Uhh…" Callie quickly wiped her eyes with her hands, trying not to make it noticeable. "No I was just… Um I was just…"

"Hey." Stef cut her off. "Are you ok?" She asked noticing her puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"Yeah, no I was just—Uh I have allergies when it's windy so…" Callie panicked.

Stef studied Callie hard, until Callie noticed she was onto her.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs… so…" Callie said running up the stairs, and straight into her bedroom. Lucky for her, Mariana went to the grocery store with Lena to get some supplies for making brownies.

Once she got in her room, she slammed her door and jumped onto her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

* * *

Callie's point of view

What just happened? Brandon saw the whole thing that happened between me and Wyatt and then he kisses me? Twice! What the hell had gotten into him? And what had gotten into me? Going after Wyatt like that… I've never done that before! Well, ever since Liam at least…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You could review if you want... (you don't have to) but they are appreciated:) also... I'm not really sure whether I want Callie and Brandon together or Wyatt and Callie. To me, Wyatt understands her more, but Brandon seems to care more for her. I might put out a poll... but I don't want to put one out if nobody is going take part. If you have any preferences / scene ideas you can comment them and I'll try to incorporate them as best I can in my stories. xoxo stay tuned:)**


	3. It's Always Been You

**A/N: First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but I won't be updating next week because I will be gone, but I'm going to try and get an update in before thursday. Also, for the person who asked me to put in Jesus and Lexi, I was trying to think of a way to put them in, but then I decided to do a seperate series about them. So look out for a Jexi story later :) And also, all of you seemed to like Brandon and Callie so Brandon is now endgame;) Just to let you know, I wrote this chapter before the episode that aired yesterday so it's not based off of any scenes in the episode. This chapter is also REALLY long so that's one of the reasons it took me a while to update. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_They strolled down the beach, hand in hand. She made little circles with her feet in the white, smooth sand. Her dress flowed according to the wind. Her skin glowed __against her fluorescent purple dress. His white tux appeared so brilliant in the sunlight. She looked up at him ever so sweetly, trying to make out his face. The sunset in her eyes made it hard for her to see his face. The boy of her dreams stood next to her, she just knew it. But who was he?_

_He stopped Callie in front of him._

"_Callie," he grabbed her hand. His hands felt so smooth, and skin looked so radiant in the lighting. He tilted her chin up lightly so she could face him, but she still couldn't make out his face. "I love you."_

"_Who are you?" Callie asked him. He just stood there, not saying a word. _

"_Who are you?" Callie repeated with more meaning. He just smiled, not answering her question untill their lips met. He cupped her face with his hands, as she put his hands on his neck. She matched the movements with his lips to her own as their lips parted. She ran her hands through his ruffled hair. Her hands moved to his face. She felt his dimples show as he smiled to the way her tongue fit perfectly in his mouth. Both of them got lost in the moment, until Callie pulled away putting together all the pieces. His ruffled hair. His dimples. His slim face. She knew exactly who he was._

"…_Brandon?" Callie asked him. He smiled, and all of a sudden his face was no longer in shadows. His blue eyes sparkled, and his face shown radiantly. "It's you…"_

"_Callie, It's always been me. I love you." Brandon smiled. Callie smiled back at him and threw her hands around his neck. Their lips immediately found each other's. His arms were locked around her waist. Their bodies touched as their tongues caressed one another's._

"_Callie?" a voice asked from afar. Both Brandon and Callie turned their heads in the voices direction, still holding each other close._

_Oh Shit._

_Liam and a few other people appeared through the misty air._

"_What the hell is this?" another guy behind him said. _

"_Wyatt?" Callie asked._

_Oh shit._

"_Brandon? Is that you?" Lena asked. All of a sudden all of the Fosters appeared behind Liam. Mariana, Jesus, Lena, Stef, and even Jude. _

"_What the hell is going on here!" Stef shouted._

* * *

Callie gasped for air, sitting up in her bed.

"Oh my god…" Callie whispered softly to herself.

"What?" A sleepy Mariana asked. Callie snapped her head, facing Mariana. For a second, she forgot she was in the room with her.

"What? Oh, nothing." Callie panicked. "Look it's like 6 am on a Saturday… you should get some sleep." Callie got up from her bed and headed for the door.

"Okay." Mariana fell back on her pillow, but then sat up again remembering something. "Wait!"

Callie paused in the doorway. She turned around facing Mariana once again.

"Uhh yeah what's up?" Callie asked.

"So… What's up with you and Wyatt?" Mariana asked with a sly smile on her face.

"What? Wyatt?" Callie nervously laughed.

"Yeah you know, Wyatt. The guy you brought to mom's party last night."

"Oh, right… Well nothing's going on. He just didn't have any plans yesterday, so I invited him over." Callie made up. After all, half the information was true. He didn't have anything to do and she did invite him over. But, that kiss definitely wasn't nothing. _What was it?_

Callie snapped back to reality when she noticed Mariana staring at her.

"Seriously, you should get some sleep." Callie told Mariana.

"Okay, whatever you say. Why aren't you going back to sleep? Are you going to call Wyatt?" Mariana teased.

"Go to sleep!" Callie ordered as she walked out the door. She couldn't go back to sleep anyways. What if she had another one of those Brandon dreams? After all, this wasn't the first one about him.

She walked downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She decided she needed to clear her head, so she slipped on her shoes and took a stroll outside.

She really loved it here. It was the first time she actually trusted her fosters family. Well technically they weren't really her family, but it was the closest to family she's ever been.

"Hey Callie wait up!" A very familiar voice sounded from behind her. She didn't even need to turn her head to know who it was.

"What do you want Brandon?" Callie asked as she continued walking.

"Callie look, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I-I don't know what had gotten into me! I guess I really am just on horny teenager." Brandon laughed. He looked up at Callie's stern face. _God, he really was in love with her. _He loved the way you get lost in her hazel colored eyes every time you stare into them, just as he had been right now. Were those tears he spotted in the corner of her eyes? She looked down trying not to stare into his eyes, knowing if she did that she wouldn't be able to control herself. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. The first tear dropped from her eyes, and Brandon quickly wiped it away with his fingers.

"Callie," Brandon tried to calm her down, but when she heard him say her name, it only made her cry even more. Brandon felt like he had to do something.

Callie looked up and noticed Brandon leaning in closer and closer. Callie quickly wormed out of his hold on her and sprinted back to the house. No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't. For her sake, and Jude's.

* * *

"Okay guys, is everybody ready?" Lena asked everyone.

"Yep. Lets see… 1..2..3…" Stef counted everyone to make sure everyone was there.

"Wait. Where's Brandon?" Jude asked Stef.

"Brandon! Come on lets go now!" Stef shouted up the stairs. Brandon rushed down the stairs.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to pass today. I'll just stay home with Callie." Brandon told them.

"Yeah, okay. Then Lexi can use your ticket so we don't have to pay for another one." Stef said. Jesus grabbed Lexi's hand and walked out the door, along with Mariana.

"Okay, see you later Bud." Stef said to Brandon as she closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Callie came downstairs with her hair curled like beach waves, and a nice outfit she probably borrowed from Mariana.

"Where's _Wyatt_ taking you tonight?" Brandon asked her when she got down stairs.

"… Somewhere." Callie responded.

"Look Callie, I don't want you getting hurt. Can you just _promise _me you won't do anything stupid. _ Please."_ Brandon looked at Callie. She stared deep into his crystal blue eyes.

_Damn. _

She snapped back to reality when she noticed Wyatt's car parked in front of the house.

"Look, I have to go now." Callie said while gathering her things and walking out the door.

"Callie!" She turned her head facing Brandon. "Promise me." She nodded her head, reassuring Brandon. But was that a promise she could keep?

* * *

"Hey" Wyatt said, as Callie approached the car. She just smiled at him, looking back at the house. What was Brandon going to do all by himself at the house? She hopped in the car and quickly put on her seatbelt.

"So…Where are we going?" Callie looked up at Wyatt.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

Callie just nodded, not saying a word. Something told her this wasn't such a good idea, but she went along with it anyways. The whole car ride there she thought about Wyatt and Brandon. Brandon was right. What did she actually know about Wyatt? She just met him a few weeks ago and now she's letting him take her to a surprise place. Who was Wyatt? She didn't even know his last name!

"And we are here." Wyatt said hopping out of the car. Callie glanced outside the window, seeing a familiar place in front of her.

_Was that…? What the hell!_

"Wyatt, what are we doing here!" Callie asked with a tense voice.

"I know how much you hate this place." He said, reaching for something out of his trunk. He spun the baseball bat in his hands, swinging it around a few time. Callie's eyes were wide, thinking about all the things he could do with that bat.

"Look, please don't do this. Please, please, please." Callie said taking a few steps back. Wyatt stared at her, confused.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not going to hit you." He said. "Why do you think we're here?" He pointed to her old foster home.

"You're… You're going to _break in_ are you insane!"

Wyatt started walking towards the house.

"Wyatt!" Callie ran after him. She grabbed his arm but he shook it off quickly, rising his bat getting ready to swing.

"Wyatt! He has—"

**BOOM.**

Sirens. Lots of them. Just, buzzing from every part of the house. Both Callie and Wyatt's eyes were wide, realizing what he had just done. She grabbed his hand, pulling him away. They ducked behind the garbage bin two houses, making sure they wouldn't be seen by other neighbors.

"My old foster dad isn't stupid, okay! He doesn't live in the _safest_ area. He put in an alarm system a few months ago!" Callie yelled at Wyatt.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Wyatt defended himself.

"No, this can't be fixed with _sorry_! I'm on probation. Do you understand what could've happened if we got caught!" Callie screamed.

"I'm SORRY." Wyatt yelled back. Callie stared deep into his eyes.

_What a bitch._

She stood up, staring at him for a while, desperately waiting for an answer from him. After a while, she gave up and headed for the metro she took a few weeks ago when she came here.

"Woah, woah wait. Where are you going?" Wyatt chased after her.

"Anywhere but here." Callie said as Wyatt grabbed her forearm. "Actually, I'm going anywhere you're not." She shook off his hand, and continued to the metro. She knew Wyatt stopped following her after a few minutes. She didn't dare to look back. Looking back spelled weakness and Callie was _not_ weak.

* * *

Brandon paced around his room. It was already midnight and neither Callie or his family was back yet. _Where the hell was she?_ He stared at his car keys, longing to grab them and go searching for. What was he supposed to do? Just sit in his room and twiddle his thumbs?

Brandon snapped back to reality when he heard the front door slam.

"Callie?" He called out. He waited for a response, but there was none. His eyes filled with fury. "Damn it!" He pushed a few books off his table.

"…Brandon." Callie she let out softly, striving for her voice not to break. Brandon snapped his head towards Callie, who was standing in his doorway.

"Callie! Where the hell were you? Do you know how late it is?" Brandon raged.

"It's you…" Callie said ignoring his question.

"What?"

"It's you. It's always been you." Callie walked towards Brandon wrapping her hands around his waist. She put her lips on his, taking him by surprise. Her head tilted back automatically as he pushed his head forwards, dropping his mouth to hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. His tender lips parted hers, as he closed around her rib cage with one arm, the other hand rubbing up and down her spinal cord. His tongue plunged in her mouth, and a zip of electricity traveled from his lips, through his entire body. Her hands traveled up his torso, feeling his perfectly sculpted chest through his thin t-shirt. Her hand gripped his shoulder when his velvety tongue swept through her mouth. The fingers of her free hand ran over his chiseled jaw line. Their tongues danced as they deepened the kiss, longing for more.

Callie pulled away from him, gazing deep into his sparkling blue eyes. She took a few steps back, leaving Brandon's hold. She recognized the hurt in his eyes but her mouth curled into a big smile, reassuring him this wasn't the last time. She walked out of the room, looking back at Brandon, who was still staring at her, when she reached the doorway. Callie left, leaving Brandon alone, but Brandon just smiled realizing a new love was created.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I would love it if you let me know how I'm doing on these chapters... After all this is my first series. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Remember you could leave a review or PM me for any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter (I don't know what I should write about next). Thanks again for reading! xoxo stay tuned:)**


	4. Love is Love

**A/N: Hey everybody! A big thanks to everybody who reviewed! Also, sorry to keep you guys waiting for a while. I was on vacation and I couldn't update:( Anyways, I couldnt figure out what to write so this chapter is more like a chapter about Callie and Mariana bonding. I promise for the next chapter to be longer and better with Brandon and Callie:) Just to let you know, this chapter is on the shorter side and it takes place during last weeks episode before the party. Hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Hey, are you going to that party?" Mariana asked Callie.

"Not if it's another one of those poetry things. Why do you want to impress Garrett so much anyways?" Callie wondered. Mariana glanced at Callie, wondering the same thing. Callie looked back at Mariana waiting for an answer.

"You know what, I don't even want to know." Callie gave up.

"Hey, stop picking on me. What about you? I guess you have a boyfriend now, huh." Mariana smiled, continuing to paint her toenails. Callie glared at Mariana, quickly dropping her guitar on her bed.

"Boyfriend? No, no." Callie panicked.

"Oh, come on. Don't deny it! I saw you two swallowing faces the other day." Mariana exaggerated jokingly.

_Oh shit._

"Look… I—"

"I know, I know. Don't worry I won't tell anyone… But I'm just saying, I saw Wyatt's face as he was driving away. He probably smiled the WHOLE way home, the way you worked his mouth." Callie let out a sigh of relief.

_She means Wyatt._

"What?" Mariana asked. Callie faced her head towards Mariana.

"What?"

"You just said 'she means Wyatt'" Mariana stared at Callie with a confused look.

"Oh…"

"Oh my God! I did not know Callie Jacob was a two timer!"

"Mariana, no—"

"Oh okay so if you're not a player than what are you? A slut?" Mariana joked, raising her eyebrows. Callie sat still on her bed, figuring out a way out of this. She looked back at Mariana, who was waiting for her to say something.

"I'm waiting!" Mariana sassed and Callie finally gave up.

"Okay fine! Look I'm not a slut or a two timer or—whatever you think I am! It's just that… Wyatt isn't the only guy in my life." Callie opened up admittedly. Mariana recognized the smile Callie flashed at the thought of Brandon.

"I don't mean to be like a nosy bitch right now… but is this about _Brandon_?" Mariana asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew what the answer was.

Callie looked up at Mariana shyly, not sure what to say. Mariana returned the gesture with a knowing look. Callie has been living with the Fosters for quite some time now. This was the first time she actually opened up to Mariana about her.

"So Brandon, huh…Why?" Mariana wondered. Callie laughed, wondering the same thing.

"I-I don't know. I mean, ever since I got here, he's been so comforting and nice." Callie responded after a little bit of thinking. "You know? Like, he's understood me better than anyone else in this town, well besides Jude. He doesn't count." Mariana let out a laugh, realizing how down-to-earth Callie was.

"And then when Wyatt kissed me the other day, Brandon started telling me not to hang out with him. And at first I thought it was because he thought he was shady and that he had a bad reputation, but… then he admitted my feelings for me, and all of a sudden; I realized I had feelings for him too. But then I remembered that I was a guest in this house. One wrong move, and I could get me and Jude kicked out of this house. And then yesterday—" Callie realized how far she went. She's never expressed this much feelings to somebody other than Jude. Callie glanced up at Mariana, who was waiting for her to finish.

"And then we kissed. And…that kiss, was the best kiss of my life." Callie admitted, facing Mariana, who had an enormous smile on her face. "Callie let out a laugh, embarrassed by how much she was blushing.

"Wow. I didn't realize you had so much depth to you." Mariana sympathized, causing Callie to flash a small smile.

"Thanks."

"But in all seriousness, love can't be ignored. And by judging by the way you just described your feelings about Brandon, this is not just a typical crush."

"Well I know that… but even talking about this with you right now can be risky. Dating Brandon is a whole different level."

"I get that you don't want to get kicked out of the house, but love is love. It doesn't matter who it's with! Stef and Lena have lived through this. Don't you know how many times their parents tried to change them into being straight? It was never going to happen but they tried anyways. People are going to try and knock you down and tell you things that will make you change your mind, but you can't let them. Love is love. And if my parents don't understand you and Brandon, than they'd be better off without each other because they don't understand the true meaning of love."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update. And also, sorry because this wasnt the best chapter:/ PM me or review some ideas you would want in upcoming chapters and I will do my best to incorporate them in! Thanks again for reading and following my story:) xoxo stay tuned**


	5. Memories

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I'm sorry for the long wait for updates. I try to update as much as possible, but sometimes I'm pretty busy. Just to let you know I wrote this chapter before the episode aired, so I based it off of one scene in the promo video. And OMG the episode tonight was sooo good I can't wait for the finale next week! This chapter is more on the short side, so beware. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brandon and Callie stood next to each other, washing the dishes silently. It was Callie and Mariana's turn to do chores, but Brandon stepped insisted on letting Mariana go hang out with Lexi. He knew about Lexi and her family being undocumented and he wanted to spend more time with Callie. Stef and Lena were in their bedrooms, Jude was finishing up his project with Connor, and Jesus was skateboarding with his friends at the park. It was only Brandon and Callie in the kitchen.

Callie handed Brandon and wet dish, she was washing and he was drying. He grabbed the dish, purposely gripping it more towards Callie's hand so their hands would touch. She looked up at him and smiled to herself.

"Brandon…" She let out a laugh.

"What?" He questioned.

"Stop!" She hit him playfully, making him flinch.

"Stop what? Making you blush?" Brandon said sarcastically.

"You know what? I've had enough of this." She stuck her hand in a pile of soap bubbles and blew it all over his face. Brandon stood there in shock, not believing what she just did.

"You're going to pay." He declared with a slick smile. Callie began to run away when he grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. She toppled onto the floor, in laughter when all of a sudden a disturbing memory came back to mind.

"_Liam stop!" Callie managed to let out between laughs. Liam tickled Callie on her stomach as they lay on the couch together. _

"_Fine." Liam let Callie go and helped her sit upright. As soon as Callie was settled on the couch, Liam began to kiss on her neck. Callie let out a laugh, gently pushing him away._

"_We can't do this here." Callie smiled at him._

"_Why not?" Liam asked, continuing to leave trails of kisses down her neck._

"_Because…"_

"_My parents are gone. We have the house to ourselves." Liam said slowly. He tilted her head so that it would face his, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. His tongue immediately found entrance to her mouth as she stroked her hands through his hair. His hands ran up and down her arms, feeling every possible spot of uncovered skin. Callie's lips moved in time with his, as he strived to deepen the kiss. He grabbed her waist pulling him closer to him so their bodies would be touching. _

_After a while, Liam gradually took off his shirt. Callie sat memorized by his skin, unsure about what this was leading to. Liam leaned back in, continuing to caress her mouth. This time, he was tugging on her shirt. Callie pulled away, stopping him from going too far._

"_Liam I can't do this." _

"_Why not? I told you it's only us tonight."_

"_I just—I don't think I'm ready." Callie hesitated._

"_I'll make you ready." A sly smile came upon his face. He pushed Callie down, pinning her to the floor by straddling her. He continued to push up Callie's shirt, this time harder._

"_No, Liam please. Please stop." Callie pleaded. Liam stopped and positioned his face an inch away from hers. _

"_This is my house. You do what I say, and you don't complain." Liam, now shouting, scolded. "Or else, your precious little brother might have an 'accident'"_

Callie immediately stopped laughing and backed away from Brandon. He stared at Callie confused. One moment she was laughing and smiling at him, and the next she's running away like he ate a bad burrito and just farted. Brandon's eyes remained on Callie, who was quivering.

"Callie?" He asked, still maintaining his distance. She looked up at him, snapping back to reality. Brandon recognized the fear in her eyes.

"Callie... It's ok. It's just me."

"I—I'm sorry. It's just that… I can't."

"You can't what? Callie I would never do anything to hurt you." She looked at him wearily. "Callie what just happened?"

She waited a moment before answering.

"Um… It's just, a memory came into my head and…"

"Was… Was it about Liam?" Brandon asked, but he already knew the answer when her big brown eyes met his.

"It's just when we fell on the floor, it was like the time he—" Callie stopped and a few tears streamed down her face. Brandon pulled her into a hug, comforting her, knowing how hard she was trying to forget the memory.

"I just don't get it. What did I do to deserve that? Why?"

"Shh… Don't talk." He held her head to his chest. "It wasn't your fault. Nothing is ever your fault Callie. Anybody would be happy to have you. Liam was a selfish bitch. He didn't realize what he lost. He didn't realize what he did was wrong. He though it was just a joke." Brandon tilted her head upwards, so their eyes would meet. "And Callie, you are not a joke. You are beautiful. I love you." They gazed into each other's eyes, until their lips met. Just as Brandon wasgoing to deepen the kiss, Callie pulled away from him.

"Brandon, this isn't safe."

"I know it's not safe. But, I love you...and-"

"And I love you too. But I just...I can't pretend like this isn't right. It's not right for you, or for me. I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay I know what your thinking. And don't worry this is still a Ballie story, it's just that I needed something to work with in the next chapter. Drop some ideas or suggestions in the reviews (or PM me) and I'll do my best to incorporate it in future chapters. Thanks again to everyone who reads this!:) xoxo stay tuned.**


	6. A Journey to Nowhere

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the super late update. I've been really busy and i havent really had the time to write much (school sucks) Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who actually reads this story! I know there are so many better stories out there about Ballie and I appreciate everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! Please don't hate me if I don't update so frequently! :P I will try and write every chance I get! Thanks again!:) I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Callie and Wyatt drove off in his old jeep. Transportation is transportation, and hey, at least it was a way out of here. Silence approached them like the moon light upon the still water in the river they drove next to. Even though the question was a ball of fire just burning up inside of him, Wyatt didn't dare to say anything. As appose to Callie, she didn't bother trying. One sentence would lead to another, and she knew eventually the subject would pop up. She knows why; or at least that's what she tells herself. But in actuality she doesn't. She couldn't just tell him why she's making this decision. It's like answering a question about a subject you haven't learned a single thing about. And Callie doesn't know a single thing about what she's getting herself into.

Soon enough, Wyatt pulled over to the side of the freeway. Not thinking, he picked up a pen from the compartment built in the door, and began clawing at his arm violently.

"What are you doing?!" Callie barked, knocking the pen from his hands.

"Oh, well I was just seeing if I could kill myself with this pen. I mean, it wouldn't matter anyways since this car ride is basically driving us straight to hell." Wyatt snapped in a sassy way.

"I get it ok. You don't have to be such a jackass about it."

"You know what Callie, I don't get it. Why the hell would you want to leave?" Wyatt demanded.

"It's personal okay…"

"What's so personal? For God sake I'm driving you halfway across the country and you can't even tell me why you're coming?!"

"Okay look, you almost got us in a lot of trouble on our first date, so yeah, you kind of owe this to me." She protested, making Wyatt glare back at her. "Can we just get back on the road?"

He took a moment longer, before starting his car back up.

Callie's eyes remained on the road the rest of the ride. Her conversation with Wyatt made her think about the Foster family again. _How are they doing? I wonder what Brandon is thinking about right now. And how about Jude? _She thought she was doing this to protect him. To keep him from suffering ever again. To keep him from sobbing at his bed every night. To keep him from saying "When will we get a _real_ home?" To be truthful, the Fosters home _was_ their real home. She knew it, Jude knew it, everyone knew it. But Callie felt like she didn't deserve a _real _home. Or a _real _family. Or a _real_ anything. Jude was her _real_ family, and if her _real_ family won't even forgive her, then how could she expect her fake family to forgive her? It's not like it turned out like a "lovey dovey princess fairytale" the last time this happened.

* * *

By midnight, Callie and Wyatt stopped at a motel and decided to wait till morning to go any further. They've already traveled halfway through Utah, and Callie and Wyatt were both tired from their long hours in a cramped jeep.

Soon later, Callie and Wyatt checked into the motel, and went inside their rooms. Right when they walked in, she started analyzing the room. It almost felt like she was moving into a new foster home. Her eyes wandered from the small TV, to the small sink in the bathroom, to the bed, and… _The bed._ Wyatt noticed Callie staring at the bed, and realized why.

"Oh… Well look if it makes you uncomfortable I could always sleep on the floor."

"No!" Callie said louder than she intended to. "No, it's fine. Have you seen these floors? It's like hobo's piss in here every night." Wyatt chuckled, and smiled. He was glad She was finally opening up to him a little more.

"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." Both of them lay in the bed, after washing up and getting ready for bed.

"You don't need to be sorry." Wyatt turned to face Callie in the bed. Even though they were sharing a small queen sized bed, they both kept their distance. Both of them clutched their side of the bed, trying not to make it uncomfortable.

"Yes, I do." Both of them were now facing each other. "Look, before I left…"

Callie paused and looked up into Wyatt's eyes.

"Umm… before I left, Brandon and I kissed at Stef and Lena's wedding. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, considering it wasn't the first time but… Then Jude walked in. He got really mad, and he kept screaming about me being selfish." A single teardrop rolled down her cheek. "He kept mentioning how I ruin everything for him. How he could never have a family because of me. Everything that happened to him was because of me." Callie's eyes were now red, and her sobs gradually got louder and louder.

"He had no right to say that." Wyatt's eyes never left Callie's.

"Yes he did."

"How?" Wyatt was now getting furious with Jude inside. Callie paused to wipe away her tears.

"Because, Wyatt, they were going to **adopt** us."

* * *

Wyatt waited until Callie was sleeping soundly. He climbed out of bed, and put his jacket over his shoulders while walking out of the room. He took Callie's phone out of his pocket and began dialing a number.

"Hello?" Wyatt whispered into the phone. He waited for the person on the other side of the phone to answer.

"Don't worry. She's with me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I hope you liked this chapter... You could probably guess who's on the other side of the phone :/ haha well if you have any ideas and/or suggestions to where this story goes next PM me or review and I will do my best to incoporate everything! Also, I can't believe we have to wait untill January for new episodes. Hopefully this story will keep you busy untill then! please be patient for a new chapter:) xoxo stay tuned**


End file.
